My Hero Academia: I Am Who I Say I Am
by Shima Bokusochi
Summary: Episode 3: In this episode of my My Hero Academia AU, Shima will be joining his class in fight training. He'll be facing a mighty powerful opponent and as it turns out he might not be able to defeat him. I do not own the My Hero Academia series and nor do I intend to make money off of this self insert. This is purely and passion project and I hope my watchers enjoy it with me.


Bokusō-chi Apartment, Musutafu, Japan

7:00 am

March 10th

As birds let out their tweets outside his window, Shima rises up from his mattress, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. He yawns, stretching his arms and emerges from his bed. He turns his head to look out the window, "Day two.. Can't wait to see what's in store." He gets up and quickly gets dressed, a few minutes later he's in the kitchen popping some bread into the toaster. He walks to the couch and picks up his red and blue costume and sniffs it, he wrinkles his nose and tosses it back onto the couch. "I'll wash that when I get home tonight." He says looking over at a silver briefcase on the dining room table. He grabs his web-shooters and snaps them onto his wrists, testing the pressure sensors, he misfires a web shot at a vase causing it to break, a single sweat drop runs down the side of his temple as he laughs nervously. "Oops, well uh, I'll clean that up after school!" He says as he puts his black and white hoodie and backpack on. He grabs his toast and the silver briefcase, then runs out the door, locking it behind him. He starts to jog off, quickly walking down the stairs of his complex. As he reaches the bottom he notices a familiar head of green messy hair. "Midoriya?" Shima shouts. This exclamation seems to capture the attention of the green-haired fellow, they turn around and as it turns out, it is Izuku Midoriya!

"Oh, hey! You're in class 1-A right?" Izuku asks smiling. Shima runs up nodding, he bows. "I'm Shima Bokusō-chi!" He states with a smile. "I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's great to meet you," Izuku replies. They continue talking as they make their way to the U.A. Campus. "So this Bakugo really doesn't like you, does he?" Shima asks readjusting his glasses. "Heh.. yeah. We used to be friends when we were little, but once his quirk developed, he changed." Izuku explains. "He also called you Deku. Is that a nickname you go by?" Shima asks. "Oh man.. He calls me Deku to make fun of me." Izuku replies nervously. "Oh, my apologies, I had no idea. Don't worry, I know you as Izuku Midoriya, so no need to worry about me calling you Deku." Shima says reassuringly. "Thank you, means a lot," Izuku says as they walk through the gates.

U.A. Campus

8:15 am

Shima looks to Izuku, "I'll meet you guys in class, I've got something to do before I go in." He says smiling. "Okay, see you in class!" Izuku runs off into the building. Shima holds up the briefcase, bringing it into the U.A. staff lobby. He walks up to the front desk, placing it onto the desk. "Hi, I'm Bokusō-chi Shima, Classroom 1-A, I'd like to enroll my hero costume, please." He says softly smiling at the desk lady. "Sure, we'll have it ready for you during your Hero Training period! Just show us your student ID" The lady says happily placing a small clipboard with a form. Shima takes out his ID and places it on the desk, grabs a pen and signs the form. "Good luck out there, future hero!" She says waving. Shima thanks her as he walks off to his classroom. Shima strolls through the halls and arrives at his destination. He stares up the huge sliding door, smiling as he walks in. He looks to his left and sees Tsu, she lifts her gaze up to him and waves, Shima blushes lightly and waves back as he drops his stuff under his desk and sits down.

U.A. High isn't just a hero training school. It also has core classes such as English Literature, Science, and Math. Those classes meet in the mornings. During the eating period, students go to the U.A. Cafeteria where they can buy well-made food for a pretty low price. Then in the afternoon, that's when the Hero Training courses begin!

After Lunch

Classroom 1-A

Shima sits there in his desk, drawing in his sketchbook as the class waits for Aizawa to arrive. His eyelids slowly begin to lower his vision going blurry. He groans, "Ah man.. I really should make a bedtime for myself and not stay up late doing hero work... it's doing a number on me." He goes on in his head. He closes his eyes as his mind slowly begins to drift off. He then suddenly feels a strong and abrupt impact on his cheek, his head jerks to the side, he quickly opens his eyes and notices a big purple bulbous mass taking up most of his left vision. "Bokusō-chi, look alive! I have an announcement to make. And Mineta, no using your quirk on classmates unless authorized." Aizawa shouts from across the room. Shima bolts upright. "Yes, Mr. Aizawa, sir!" Mineta and Shima say in sync. Some of the other students chuckle before looking back up to Aizawa. "Alright, now that I have your attention, I'll be absent for your next assignment. Because we have a special guest coming in." Aizawa says as he zips up his sleeping bag. Suddenly loud booming footsteps ring throughout the halls, stopping at the classroom door. The door slides open with force as- "Hahaha! I am here, coming through the door like a hero!" All Might shouts with his heroic booming voice. The entire class gasped in awe, going "is that really All Might?" And "Is he wearing his Silver Age costume? That's so retro!" All Might steps up to the front and gives a thumbs up. "Happy to meet you all, now we've got something pretty dang awesome and heroic for you today!" All Might exclaims.

"Heroes! Villains! They all play a part in this society, and you all are training to become future heroes! And one thing that comes with being a hero is combat against villains! So, I'm sure anyone could find out what I've got in store for you! Come on, let me hear it!" All Might shouts. Katsuki Bakugo grins and shouts "Fight training!" Shima grunts nervously, as he looks up at All Might. "Right you are, Young Bakugo! And in this assignment, we get to add a fun part to it! You all submitted your costume forms before today right?" All Might asks. Everyone shouts in unison, "Alright! Hero costumes!" Shima smiles, excited to try out his new costume. "Correct you are, my students! Now take your assigned briefcases and suit up! We'll meet in Training Ground Beta! And before you go, let's Go Beyond-!" All Might shouts, "PLUS ULTRA!" The class shouts excitedly.

The class get up, and one by one they go over and take their assigned briefcases. Shima takes his case and walks with his classmates through the halls. Tsu follows behind him, "Hey, Shima! I'm so excited to try on my new costume! Are you excited to try on yours?" Tsu asks following up with a ribbit. Shima giggles to himself, "You bet! I made mine!" Shima shouts excitedly.

Tsu opens her mouth slightly, "Really? That's really awesome! I never thought of you to be a costume designer." She says placing her index finger on her chin. "Can't wait to show you what it can do!" Shima says excitedly before walking with the other male classmates into the changing rooms. "See you soon, Shima!" She waves, hopping off in the other direction.

Shima takes a step in and places his briefcase down, opening it. He reaches in and pulls out a violet-colored sleeveless hoodie with a spider symbol on the chest. He sets it aside and snaps his web-shooters onto his wrists. Shima picks up a small black device shaped like a dog nose and places it onto the hoodie. Shima then begins to change into black tights and a tight black long-sleeved shirt. He slips into a pair of violet boots with feet shaped like paws. He attaches a metal belt to his waist, white fur emerges from the back forming a tail. His classmates look on in confusion. "Uh, Shima? Why do you have a tail?" Kaminari asks trying to hold back laughter. "Laugh all you want, Kaminari, but there's more to this tail than meets the eye," Shima replies, putting his violet hoodie on. Shima picks up the small dog nose-shaped device and holds it up to his face. Tiny particles start spreading across his face, then forming into the shape of a dog head. The particles harden as a metal helmet forms around his head. The sharp and sly eyes of the helmet glow and flicker. The other classmates gasps in amazement. "_Welcome, Arachno-Fox, all systems are online."_ A female voice plays through the helmet. "Thank you, Nami," Shima replies. Shima then slips on a pair of fingerless violet gloves. Shima picks up his briefcase and places it with the others. "I must say, this level of engineering is very fascinating. And it seems Shima's costume has its own Artificial Intelligence." Iida states walking up, standing beside Shima. Kaminari sighs, "Man, this dude is super cool!" Bakugou storms up, "Seriously? Have you ever seen a lamer costume? A damn fox?" He shouts, laughing at Shima's costume. Shima shakes his head, then walks up to Bakugou, placing his hand on his shoulder, your suit's pretty cool as well." Shima replies in good sportsmanship, he then begins to walk his way to Training Ground Beta.

Training Ground Beta

Hero Training Hour

Shima and the rest of class 1-A walk through the tunnel leading to the training ground, All Might waiting on the other side of it. As they emerge from the tunnel, the light reflecting off the colors of everyone's costumes. "Wow, this is truly amazing. You all.. you all look so cool!" All Might shouts at the top of his lungs. Shima's spider senses go off, he turns around to see someone running towards the group. Their costume is incredibly green and kinda looks like a bunny. "Hm, interesting," Shima says to himself. "Shima, Is that you?" Tsu comes up from behind him and taps his shoulder. Shima turns his head and looks at her. He grips the nose of his helmet and clicks it, causing the metal to retract back into it, revealing Shima's face. "Heya, Tsu! Wow, I like your costume!" Shima says with a bright smile. Tsu blushes lightly and ribbits, "I like yours too, it's super futuristic! And advanced!" Tsu says with a warm smile. "ALRIGHT! Let's get started! You buncha newbies!" All Might shouts.

"We'll start by picking teams! We'll choose teams by drawing lots!" All Might adds. "Alright, that means we'll be in team of two!" Everyone shouts. Immediately everyone leaps in and grabs hold of their lettered spherical objects from the box. As it turns out Shima is the last one to pick his letter. Shima steps up and reaches in reaching around into the box, he pauses. "What?! There's no more!" Shima shouts, his suit's eyebrows raising into a surprised expression. Everyone gasps, "Does that not mean he gets to participate!?" they all ask. All Might bursts out into laughter, "Not to worry, Young Bokusō-chi! We'll be a one on one, you versus me!" He shouts throwing a thumbs up. Everyone gasps once again, Shima looking up at All Might with noticeable fear. "Hey, come on All Might! That doesn't seem very fair, what if you really hurt him?" Kaminari steps up. "Nonsense, Young Kaminari! I can hold back as much as needed to make it fair."All Might reassures. "Well, if All Might says it will be fine, then it will be fine! I have my faith in the number 1 hero!" Kirishima shouts. Shima just looks on dumbfounded. "Alright everyone, let's move on! I'll show you the monitoring room! Off we go! Except for Mirdoiya, Ururaka, Iida, and Bakugo!" All Might orders. "Yes, sir!" Everyone shouts while following. Shima pauses, "Is anyone going to ask for my input!? Hey guys, wait for me! " He shouts running off to catch up with the class.

The Monitoring Room

Everyone steps into the darkroom only lit up by a big screen showing multiple video feeds of the building in training ground beta. Shima's helmet retracts as excitement fills his body, he runs up to the screen, "Wow, this screen resolution is amazing! It's like they're using the latest surveillance camera models with ultra HD!" He shouts excitedly. The room goes silent as Shima turns to see the class frozen holding their hands to their faces, turns out they're holding back laughter. All Might steps forward, "absolutely, young Bokusō-chi! U.A. uses the best equipment available to ensure the safety of our students and, quite frankly, their action-packed training sessions!" All Might informs. Shima's face turns a tinted red as he places the nose device to his costume into his pocket. Kaminari takes a step forward, "So when does the training start, sir?" He asks. "Excellent question, young Kaminari! We'll be ready to begin soon!" All Might states.

The rules are simple, defeat the other team. One team will be the heroes, the other will be the villains. There are two ways of winning the battle, each team member is given a white ribbon they can wrap around the appendages of the members of the opposing team, subduing an opposing member will result in removing them from the match, subdue both opposing members and your team wins. The second option is to touch the hidden weapon located somewhere in the building, a prop of course.

The first round went off on an insane start! Team A and Team D were up against each other. The Hero Team won with Ururaka and Midoriya passing. Unfortunately by the end of the match Midoriya had to visit Recovery Girl due to his quirk destroying his body again. And just like the class started going down the list. Now it's time for the finale, Shima vs All Might.

"Ojiro, Hagakure!" All Might ordered both students to step up to him, "I'd like both of you to join me and Young Bokusō-chi for this match!" All Might states. "Oh, sound good, Sir! Are Hagakure and I going to be the villains again?" Ojiro asks. "Not at all, in fact, we're going to switch it up a bit! Hagakure will be with Bokusō-chi as the heroes, and you will be with me as the villains, young man! Now off we go, to the arena! Yoayorozu, you're in charge while I'm gone! " He shouts as gets into a sprinting prep stance. "Yes, sir!" She shouts back as All Might runs off. Shima deploys his helmet and looks to his classmates, "Wish me luck?" He asks. Mineta replies with, "Don't die, Shima!". Tsu walks up to Shima and places her hand on his head, "Good luck, Shima. Not everyone gets to face All Might." She states. Shima blushes behind his helmet, "Absolutely! I'll do my best! Let's go Hagakure, and best of luck to you, Ojiro!" He shouts as they run off after All Might.

Training Ground Beta

Heroes vs Villains

Shima and Hagakure stand before the building, Shima feels a very sickening sensation in his stomach, he's worried about who he's up against. All Might, the number one hero. "Come oooon, Shima, I can see you're nervous, you're slouching!" Hagakure Pats her invisible hand on his back. Shima turns his head to her and sees an outline of a woman through his helmet. "I always slouch, Hagakure.. And it's just, were up against All Might." He states. "Well, maybe we can figure something out to outsmart him! We have to come up with a strategy! Like, my quirk is perfect for stealth-based situations!" She replies. Shima pauses then his robotic ears perk up, "That's it, I know a way we can win without getting either of us hurt!" He states. "Well don't leave me in the dark! Tell me!" She shouts. Suddenly the match bell rings and the challenge begins. As Shima and Hagakure walk into the building, Shima explains his plan, "Hagakure, I need you to remove your gloves." Hagakure freaks out, "Shima, what the heck are you saying?!" She asks, "No no! Not like that, I'm saying since you're invisible, no one will know where you are! Now knowing who we're up against, they'll send the strongest guns they got after us while the other protects the weapon. All Might will go after us more than likely to attempt to subdue us!" Hagakure quickly removes her gloves, "I get you! I can search for the weapon quietly while you distract All Might, wow Shima you're so smart!" She says happily, she pets his helmet and runs off. Shima looks around and sees a camera, he jumps onto the wall and looks into it, he reaches into his backpack and pulls out a tiny spider-shaped gadget and placed it on top. He then hops off, "Nami, portable spider camera status?" He asks the A.I. "_Portable surveillance system is online, Shima"_ it responds back. "Oooooohhhhh Shimaaaaaaa!" A distant familiar voice shouts, progressively getting closer. "Texaaaaaaaas!-" Shims gasps as he jumps out of the way in time for All Might to finish, "Smash!" He shouts, punching a hole into the wall. Shima laughs into shock about him missing. "All Might... I knew you'd come after me." Shima states. All Might turns around, showing his terrifying grin, "And I'm sure you know why... Spider-Fox." He says, with his blue eyes glowing. Shims turns his back quickly to run before feeling a sudden impact in his back, followed by sharp pain, All Might had punched him. Shima slams into a wall, he chokes on his breath due to the pain. "Now tell me, what is All For One after, sending a child with multiple quirks to this school?" All Might asks as he walks up and picks Shima up by his hood.

Back in the monitoring room, the students looked in awe seeing All Might brutally beating Shima. "What are they saying? Damn, I hate that there's no audio!" Kaminari shouts. Tsu looks on in horror as she watched Shima slam into that wall, "All Might, stop! Please!" She shouts. Mineta screams as he notices a cracked lens on Shima's helmet. "Guys, Shima is really hurt!" He shouts. "All Might, subdue Shima with the tape or I'll be forced to shut this down!" Yaoyorozu shouts into the microphone.

Shima looks up at All Might, he feels the pain radiating throughout his body. "Wh-Who.. is All F-For One..?" Shima weakly asks. Suddenly his headset goes off, "Shima? Are you okay? I heard a loud boom, I think I'm close to the weapon, I'll let you know when I get to the room where the weapon is!" Hagakure informs through the headset. "Ojiro, stay aware of your surroundings." All Might states to Ojiro through his headset. All Might drops Shima, "The man who sent you here, you know who I'm talking about." He shouts. Shima backs away, "I don't know who you're talking about.. I don't know anyone with that name!" He says stumbling. All Might grabs Shima by the collar and tosses him, "You're lying!" He shouts. "I'm telling you the truth!" Shima yells as he shoots a taser web into All Night's arm. All Might yells in pain as he kneels down from the electrical jolts. Shima stumbles while getting up, limping off holding his arms, "_Have to get away.." _he thinks to himself. "Hagakure, what's your status?" He asks through his headset. "I'm in the room now, just need to touch it and we win." She silently states slowly walking towards the weapon out of Ojiro's sight.

"You may be my student but you are also my opponent, so I shall not hesitate!" All Might yells as he runs at Shima with his fist clenched. Shima backs up against a wall, facing All Might. Suddenly sparks fly as All Might yelps in pain, a tiny spider robot attached itself to All Might's back, tasing him. All Might collapses down, giving Shima a chance to get some distance.

Shima places his hand onto his helmet, "Hagakure, grab it now!" Shima shouts. Hagakure runs at the weapon screaming hysterically! Ojiro turns around looking dumbfounded, "Wha-?"

A loud siren rings through the building, "The hero team wins, Hagakure has touched the weapon! Everyone may now exit the building!" Yaoyorozu shouts into the intercom.

Shima walks out looking around for Hagakure, he sees her through his infrared sensors and walks up to her, "Thanks so much for your help, Hagakure. You were the real MVP of our match." He states with his white tail wagging. "Woah, you can see me, Shima?!" She shouts. Shima laugh, "My nano-tech fox helmet has infrared sensors, so I can see other people's body heat!" He explains. "Wow, that's so cool! It makes me feel a lot better at least one person can see me!" She pats Shima on the back. All Might and Ojiro step out of the building, All Might staring at Shima with anger. The rest of the class arrives, running up to Shima asking if he's okay. Shima laughs nervously, holding up his hands, "Woah guys, calm down, I'm in one piece!" He shouts. Mineta runs up and points at Shima's helmet, "Shima you creep! Tell me how your mask isn't cracked anymore!" He demands. Shima looks at him in confusion, then realizes what he's talking about. He pulls off his helmet, his hair antenna springing up, as Mineta said, Shima's cracked helmet lenses are completely fixed. "My costume helmet is made from nano-technology, if something becomes damaged, the nose piece here will disperse more tiny nano-bots to fix the cracks!" He retracts the helmet back into the nose and puts it into his pocket. "Wow, didn't you say you made your costume as well?" Kirishima asks. Shima nods in reply to the question. "Hehe, that's super cool… Wait, how can you afford all that technology!?" Mineta shouts. Shima chuckles nervously, suddenly Mineta is pushed out of the way by Tsu, "Guy's give him some space, he kinda just got beaten to a pulp by All Might. I'm sure he's really stressed out right now." She states. As Tsu speaks Shima grunts in pain and kneels down holding his arm, "_Warning, left humerus is badly damaged, immediate medical attention is needed" _Nami states through Shima's pocket. The class gasps in shock, All Might steps forward and picks Shima up, carrying him bridal style. "All right, class, I'll be right back, I'm going to bring Young Bokusō-chi to Recovery Girl then return." He states turning around running off to the nurse's office.

On the way to the nurse's office, All Might stops, "Unfortunately I wasn't able to get any information out of you, but know I eventually will. You are my student, but you are still a suspect and from now on I'll be keeping my guard up." He calmly states. Shima looks up at his shadowy face, "I swear.. I don't know who you were speaking of. I don't know what All For One is.." He whimpers out. All Might grunts as blood starts to leak out of the side of his mouth. He sprints all the way to the nurse's office.

"Recovery Girl, got a broken arm needing to be taken care of." All Might explains. "Another one, All Might? Alright, set him on the cot." She replies. All Might sits him up on the cot as Recovery Girl pulls up a chair. "Hey, I remember you, you're the young lad that saved that froggy girl from the robot in the entrance exams! What a fine young man you are." She cheerfully states puckering her lips and kissing his arm. "Thank you, Ma'am." He replies with a smile. He looks up at All Might, Shima jumps as he notices him staring on in confusion. "You rescued a fellow student?" He asks. "Yes, sir... And I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Shima firmly states. All Might starts coughing, "_Damn it, I need to leave now!" _he shouts to himself in his head. "All Might, you can stop struggling, my senses can tell you're having a hard time keeping your body that muscley." Shima calmly reassures. All Might grunts as a puff of smoke comes out of his mouth. Shima's eyesight is immediately blinded then cleared up. Shima gazes up the weakened man that is confirmed to be All Might. He coughs, "I wasn't expecting someone like you to know, but then again, you work with All For One, he should have told you about everything." All Might quietly says. Recovery Girl gasps looking at Shima.

"I don't get it! Who is this All For One? Why do you keep accusing me of working for this.. This what? Gang Leader? Bandit? Who?" Shima shouts angrily, suddenly the lights start to flicker. "Now now, sonny, calm down." Recovery Girl pats his thigh. "If you really don't know him, how come you know about my secret?" All Might asks. Shima breaths in, "I don't know what secret you are speaking of. I could only tell you were struggling because of Spider-Sense. Please understand I'm only here to become a hero. I won't let anyone, not even the number one hero stop me!" Shima asserts. "_Left humerus is now completely healed, you may now feel free to move around," _Nami reports. All Might lets out a sigh, "Fine... But if I see an ounce of malice coming from you, I will not hesitate to take you down. I'll be heading back to the rest of your class. I'll have Young Asui bring you your grade." All Might expresses while exiting the room.

Shima gets up with ease, "Woah now, no need to be so hasty, I did just heal your entire arm young man!" Recovery Girl shouts. Shima looks at her confused, "What do you mean?" he asks. "My quirk only heals you, but it takes up stamina from your body. Be too hasty and you can die! Sorry to parent you, but you need to rest here!" Recovery Girl announces. Shima sits back down, "Alright, fine. If you want me to rest here, I'll rest here." he happily replies while taking out his costume's nose device. He deploys the helmet and puts it on. "What's that supposed to do for you?" Recovery Girl asks. Shima lays down on the cot, "I'll be up in an hour if that works. Nami, enter rest mode for 2 hours." Shima commands. "_Of course, Shima. Rest mode activated." _Nami reports back. Shima immediately feels drowsy and falls into a deep sleep. Recovery Girl sighs and rolls her chair back to her desk, "This young man... So strong. He's got a lot of potential, I believe he'll make fine hero one day." She thinks to herself.

2 hours pass and Shima awakens from his nap. He stretches and groans, "Man, why don't I wear this every night." He asks himself. "Shima, you're awake!" Shima turns his head to see Tsu looking at him. She's wearing her school uniform, so it must mean it's the end of the school day.  
"You came to visit me?" He asks her, she nods while smiling. "Everyone was worried about you, even Midoriya when he came back to class and told us he saw you in here. Also All Might wanted me to bring you your grade." She explains. Shima stands up and receives a slip from Tsu, "Well, I'm fine now how about I go get changed and I walk you home?" He asks. "Not so fast, young man. You need to fill out this form before you leave." Recovery Girl interrupts. "Oh, right, sorry." He apologizes while filling out the form. "Thanks for your help, Ma'am. I'll try to stay out of trouble." He reassures. "You better, now get out of here before your parents get worried!" She demands. Shima nods and he walks with Tsu out and into the hallway.

"Shima, you need to be more careful. You really took a beating from All Might." Tsu blurts out. Shima chokes, "W-Well, you knew I'd come out on top right? Haha! I mean, it takes a lot more than that to beat me!" Shima jokingly boasts. Tsu ribbits in reply.

They stop by the locker rooms and Shima goes in changing back into his school uniform. He exits with his backpack, seeing Tsu still waiting for him. "Ready to go?" He asks with a smile. She nods as they walk through the halls to exit the building. "Shima, why do you want to be a hero?" Tsu asks. Shima looks to her, "I want to be a hero so I can save people in need of help. I can't stand and watch innocent people get hurt. Whether it be by disasters, accidents, villain attacks. I just want to help." Shima declares. As they walk through the streets, Tsu admires Shima's determined figure and smiles. "Well, I'll support you all the way, And so will our friends." She ribbits. Shima winks and holds a thumbs up. "And I'll support you and your goals as well!" He replies. They stop in front of Tsu's home, her looking up to him, "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a goodnight, Shima." She speaks while walking to her front door. They wave to each other as she enters her home.

Bokusō-chi Apartment, Musutafu, Japan

Later that afternoon

Shima steps up to his apartment door and unlocks his front door and steps in closing it behind him. He breaths in and walks to his living room placing his backpack on the sofa. He turns on the TV and lets the news play in the background while he cooks up a ramen cup.

He plops himself down onto the sofa and starts to slurp up his noodles while watching the news.

"A villain attack is going on, here in Musutafu, Japan! Pro Heroes are piling in at a very fast rate!" The news anchor shouts into her microphone. Shima gasps and rushes to the refrigerator placing the ramen cup in there. He quickly suits up in his red and blue suit. He opens his window and steps out, sticking to the wall outside. He closes the window and runs up his building jumping onto the roof. He jumps off swinging into the action-filled night.

Here's the preview! Shima and the rest of the class will be going to a top-secret facility where they can freely use their quirks as they go through rescue trials taking place in different life-threatening disasters! But out of nowhere their field trip is interrupted by a masked man and a huge group of villains. Will the class make it out alive? Or will they perish and find no way out! Find out next time in "The USJ Incident"! Go beyond PLUS ULTRA!


End file.
